1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a connector assembly for terminating electrical conductors and, more specifically, to a connector assembly having the capability of being highly miniaturized as a result of its contact configuration and contact mounting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connector assemblies for terminating insulated electrical conductors have become increasingly relied upon in the manufacture of complex electronic and electro-mechanical equipment. In the manufacture of video cameras, for example, wherein a plurality of electrical components must be arranged in a preferrably compact overall structure, miniature connectors are often a preferred means for interconnecting printed circuit board assemblies with discrete wiring leading from other components.
To provide for such interconnection, the printed circuit boards are often adapted with generally elongated pin terminals which have been electrically connected to conductive circuit paths defined on the boards. The pin terminals may either be free standing or part of a preassembled unit, customarily called a wafer.
Connectors of a type suitable for terminating discrete insulated conductors to elongated pin terminals typically comprise a dielectric housing fitted with a plurality of metallic contact members. Each contact member has a portion such as a receptacle for selectively receiving or mating with one of the pins.
Connection of the conductor to the contact may be made by one of several methods. One method is known as insulation displacement. Insulation displacement comprehends forcing a conductor into a slot formed in a contact such that the conductor insulation is severed and displaced from the region of the electrical interface between the edges of the slot and the conductor core.
Known connectors for terminating discrete wire to pin terminals have inherent disadvantages when used in miniaturized circuitry applications. These disadvantages result principally from the complexity of known contact structures and from the consequent inability to manufacturer such structures economically on a miniature scale with assurance of their reliable performance throughout the vagaries of use.